1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, and more particularly, to tools used to facilitate the replacement of brake pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for tools have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include curved elongated substantially flat members having wedged ends that mount onto discs of wheel assemblies, such as motorcycle wheel assemblies, for the replacement of brake pads.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,567 issued to Bongard for Disc brake tool and kit. However, it differs from the present invention because Bongard teaches a disc brake tool and kit that is used for back seating disc brake pistons into the bores after old brake pads have been removed to make room for new brake pads. The disc brake tool includes a driven jaw with a first bearing surface and gudgeon socket, a driving jaw with second bearing surface and a centrally located threaded hole, and a threaded bolt which screws into the centrally located threaded hole and seats within the gudgeon socket to maintain the two bearing surface in parallel relation to each other. Turning the threaded bolt in one direction causes the bearing surfaces on the jaws to move away from each other thereby driving the disc brake piston back into its bore. Rotating the threaded bolt in the other direction loosens the jaws and bolts so that they can be removed from within the caliper of the disc brake. The kit further includes a U-shaped clip, which may be placed over the jaws, which are joined to form a compact container in which the threaded bolt is received for easy storage.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,053 issued to Hicks for Compact disc brake piston retraction tool and method for retracting disc brake piston. However, it differs from the present invention because Hicks teaches a compact disc brake piston retraction tool and method for retracting a disc brake piston for moving a disc brake piston into a retracted position in the cylinder position in the cylinder bore of a disc brake caliper in order to allow the replacement of worn disc brake pads. The tool includes a threaded bolt, and a threaded collar. The bolt-collar assembly can operate alone or be attached to a brace support wall to enable it to be braced against the caliper arms, opposite the brake piston. This allows pressure to be exerted on the disc brake piston by the rotation of the collar around the threaded bolt, thereby causing the bolt-collar assembly to lengthen and exert pressure against the disc brake piston by a variety of means such as directly, by a piston bearing plate, or a brake pad attached to the brake piston. It can use a brace support wall or omit it and, can either use a piston bearing plate and/or collar journal collar end cap to transfer the pressure to the disc brake piston to force the piston back into the cylinder bore. Methods of using it are also provided.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.